


Just run away 나는 널 잡으러 가 (I’m going to hunt you down)

by Jahssel



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, OT3, Smut, xehanjoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol's is an omega in heat living with two alphas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just run away 나는 널 잡으러 가 (I’m going to hunt you down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugapetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapetals/gifts).



> This was a tumblr request i loved writing

Living with two alphas was certainly not the best idea Hansol had ever had, but he didn’t know when he first moved in with his two friends, their smell wasn’t so noticeable, Byungjoo and Jiho’s strong scent covered by their cologne.

Being an omega wasn’t easy, Hansol had come to the realisation, only when his heat arrived and his whole body burned. The strong alpha scent that filled the house didn’t help one bit. It only made him feel even hotter, he wanted to run to either Jiho or Byungjoo’s room and ask them to fuck him, until he was a mess, until he was full with their pups.

“Fuck” Hansol whispered, he was hidding in his room hoping Byungjoo and Jiho wouldn’t come home early, wouldn’t find him in that state. But he wasn’t that lucky. Every Saturday they’d arrive home early to have a movie night or just laze around together. Today was no different.

“Hansol we’re home” Jiho shouted from the doorstep, both alphas stepping into the house.

“Woah! What’s that smell?” Byungjoo asked sniffing around, Jiho did the same, inhaling the sweet smell that was coming out of Hansol’s bedroom. He was totally hidden under his bed covers hoping it would hide his scent. Unfortunately it didn’t work.

Jiho walked toward Hansol’s bedroom, following the sweet smell. “Hansol, are you alright?” he asked as he neared the door. Byungjoo was following very close behind. “Hansolie, can we come in?” Byungjoo said softly, knocking lightly. Hansol was thankful he had locked the door earlier.

Both, Jiho and Byungjoo, stood by Hansol’s door waiting for him to give in, he’d have to a some point.

And then it happened. The smell both alphas let out, plus the fact that all of his senses were sharpened by the heat made it too much to bear. His whole body burned, he was sweating and at that moment he couldn’t think of much more than the lust invading him, the desire to breed, and there were two alphas outside waiting. He ran to the door as fast as his wobly legs allowed him. He opened it only to find both alphas staring at him, eyes full of lust.

Hansol licked his lips and whispered “Fuck me.” that was all they needed to launch their attack. They both wrapped their arms around Hansol and took him to his bed, quickly undressing so they wouldn’t have to bother later on. Their dicks were huge compared to Hansol’s and it only managed to draw a moan from the smallest mouth.

They both started to kiss and bite every spot in Hansol’s skin, marking him as theirs. Hansol let out little needy whimpers. Jiho started fingering him open, starting with just one finger, Hansol’s self lubrication made it so easy to enter. He thrust the finger in and out until Hansol was begging for more, he needed more than just one finger.

Jiho easily slide another finger in, and scissored them, he moved them around a little, trying to find Hansol’s prostate. Hansol was moaning and squirming, his tight hole twitching as he inserted a third one.

Meanwhile, Byungjoo had been the first one to kiss Hansol, his tongue invaded the other’s mouth, exploring his wet cavern. Hansol kept on moaning againts his lips.

“I’m going in first.” Jiho stated pressing the tip of his cock againts Hansol’s entrance, startling Byungjoo.

“What!? No!” he shouted as he looked at Jiho, defiant. “Why not? i was the one who fingered him open” He fought back “If you knot i’ll have to wait a thousand hours to fuck _my_ Hansolie.”

Byungjoo growled low in his throat and crawled towards Jiho to push him away from Hansol.

“Look you little shit,” Jiho started, “he’s not yours and I’ll fuck him first.” Byungjoo grabbed Hansol.

“What if i mark him first?” Hansol pushed him, being tired of the fight going in front of him. “Can you two just do it already! I don’t care, if you don’t knot or you fuck me at the same time but just do it! I need it.” the second option really seemed to interest both alphas.

“But Hansolie,” Byungjoo started. “If we fuck you together,” Jiho continued, as if he was telepathically connected to Byungjoo. “We’ll hurt you.” both said together. Hansol moaned and bucked his hips.

“I don’t care, just do it already!” He turned around resting all of his weight in his knees and elbows, face pressed against the bed sheets, then waved his eyebrows invitingly. “Please guys, just do it.” he whined.

Jiho and Byungjoo stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Byungjoo stated. “I really want to eat him out” Hansol moaned again “Anything, please.”

Jiho nodded allowing Byungjoo to get closer to Hansol’s entrance. He grabbed both of his ass cheeks pulling them apart to link Hansol’s tight little rim. He slowly tongued it making him moan softly. Though he was only liking shallowly causing very little pleasure to the man beneath him.

“Byungjoo, of you’re gonna do it, do it right” Jiho interrupted trying to push him away, once again, it was a fight for Hansol’s ass. Jiho softly pressed his tongue againts Hansol’s entrance before pushing in as deep as he could go. He begun to tongue fuck Hansol, making the latter moan and writhe. Then Byungjoo said “Add fingers if you’re gonna be like that.” Jiho hummed and brought a finger to Hansol’s rim, taking advantage of his self lubrication.

Jiho added two fingers at once making Hansol moan loudly as he hit his prostate. “Byungjoo, Jiho.” he whined, “Just fuck me already!” Jiho broke apart and looked at Byungjoo who nodded.

“I’ll go in first then you go” Jiho stated once again, Byungjoo just nodded reluctant as he didn’t want to start another fight with his best friend. Jiho slowly entered Hansol, inch by inch until he was balls deep in. It took all the will power Jiho had to not start fucking Hansol at that exact moment. Hansol moaned at finally being filled by an alpha’s cock and grinded his hips making Jiho groan. He rearranged their positions so Byungjoo could go in.

“Put fingers in first, we have to stretch our little cock slut a little more.” Hansol moaned at the name given by his alpha. Byungjoo added one finger, waiting for Hansol to get used to the stretch. It burned, but damn it felt good. Byungjoo started to lick and bite different spots in Hansol’s skin, all just to keep distracted and relaxed enough to add another finger.

As soon as the second finger was in Byungjoo licked the tip of Hansol’s dick, making him moan slightly. Jiho was dying to fuck Hansol, at the same time, though, he really wanted to know how it would feel like to fuck the sweet omega at the same time as his best friend.

Byungjoo thrusted his fingers in and out scissoring then before taking then out so he could stretch Hansol better. He didn’t want to hurt him. Hansol was squirming on top of Jiho. The feeling of Jiho buried deep inside of him plus Byungjoo’s fingers stretching him open, with his lips wrapped around the head of his cock. It all send small waves of pleasure up his spine.

“Byungjoo” Hansol moaned placing both hands on his head. Byungjoo looked up at him and “Damn” Hansol thought, “he looked so pretty with his lips spread around his dick.” Hansol pulled him up and brought him closer to kiss him.

“Fuck me too, please” he whispered against his lips. “Hey,” Jiho said resting his head on Hansol’s shoulder “Don’t I get my kisses too?” Hansol smiled and turned his head to connect his lips with Jiho’s.

He let out a loud moan when Byungjoo entered him. It was tight and warm inside him. Hansol panted trying to adjust to the pain and trying to bring out the pleasure. Both boys stayed quiet as they waited for Hansol to adjust. Byungjoo stared at Jiho who winked at him making the older one blush. “Don’t I get kisses from you too?”

Byungjoo’s blush spread across all of his face and chest, Hansol smiled at them. “You idiot.” Byungjoo mumbled but still kissed him. He was actually quite surprised that his kisses weren’t all needy and lustful, but soft and full of something he couldn’t quite understand.

Hansol grinded his hips slightly tying to get them both to fuck him. “You ready?” Jiho asked nipping his ear slightly. Hansol nodded eagerly. He jumped a little and moaned “Please, please do it now, fill me with you.” Byungjoo groaned at what Hansol said. he pulled out a little only to thrust back in slowly.

“Guys, please, faster.” Hansol moaned holding into Byungjoo to maintain stability. Jiho and Byungjoo nodded taking turns to thrust out. At some point Byungjoo touching Hansol’s prostate making the boy moan louder. “Fuck! There!” Hansol was a moaning mess now. Then his cock started to twitch as he came all over his and Byungjoo’s chest. Jiho’s and Byungjoo’s cocks started to swell as their knots started to form.

“AH! NO STOP! GET OUT IT HURTS” Hansol shouted as tears fell from his eyes, pain obvious in his face. “Please.” he whimpered. Jiho hurried his orgasm, coming deep inside of Hansol and pulling out quickly before his knot formed completely.

Byungjoo kept on thrusting until his knot formed. He was now attached to Hansol until who knows when. The constant twitching of Hansol made him come, filling Hansol with his seed. They were all panting and trying to regain their breath. Hansol was reading his head in Byungjoo’s shoulder, Jiho was sitting next to then staring at the two “That was great!” He said lying in bed, Byungjoo nodded and lied next to Jiho, bringing Hansol down with him, he lied on top of Byungjoo, his head fitting right under his chin. Jiho wrapped his hand around Byungjoo’s, making the latter smile. Jiho leaned closer and gave Byungjoo a peck on the lips, giving one to Hansol as well soon after.

“What was that for?” Byungjoo asked, surprised at the action. Jiho simply shrugged “We should do that more often.” “And what? Have a polygamous relationship?” “More like polyamorous.” Jiho stated, Byungjoo rolled his eyes “We’re both alphas, wouldn’t work” Jiho shrugged once again. “I don’t know, I feel you could easily be a beta.” Jiho earned a smack on the head.

“Could work.” Was all Hansol said before falling asleep. Good thing he was in birth control, otherwise they’d have puppies running around their flat before they could settle their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: phanlovers.tumblr.com


End file.
